Silver Twilight
by Inhuman
Summary: Naraku is defeated, Kikyo is dead, Inu Yasha has the Shikon no Tama, and Kagome has gone home...forever. Inu Yasha has a choice to make though, with the power to revive Kikyo and bring back Kagome. Who will he chose? In Inu Yasha's POV. CHAP. 4 UP!
1. To Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters in Inu Yasha. I will never own them... or will I?  
  
Title: Silver Twilight  
  
Author: DarkPheonix365  
  
Rated: PG13 for language  
  
Genre: Mystery/General  
  
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete, Naraku is defeated, Kikyo is dead, and Kagome has gone to her home...forever. She has handed Inu Yasha the Shikon no Tama, but now, he might not want to become a full demon. Will he revive Kikyo with the Shikon no Tama, or will he use it as his last chance to get Kagome back? In Inu Yasha's POV  
  
Read this note to better understand the story:  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Kikyo has placed a spell on the well before she died. The well will close up fully when the Shikon no Tama is used, meaning that Kagome can NEVER come back again. Also, Kikyo CAN be revived by the Shikon no Tama. So, what decision will Inu Yasha make? Kagome or Kikyo? Read to find out.  
  
Silver Twilight-Chapter 1  
  
Some people think that they have it bad. That their life is the worst one ever. But most of them don't even know what bad means. Some would say that love is life. Others say that love hurts. Love DOES hurt. I know what it feels to have it bad. I live a freaking nightmare! But no one cares. The only one who ever cared, was her.  
I looked over at Miroku and Sango. They were kissing. Typical. It pissed me off. But also made me happy, for them. I don't know why I liked them. I shouldn't like anyone! NO ONE! But, then I would be alone again. Like I used to be. How is it that she could change me? Yet, the other one made me feel loved like never before. Bitches. Making me feel such pain. Making me fall in love with them both! I can't believe this! I'm acting like a freaking puppy longing for its master! But, maybe I am longing for her to come back.  
What am I saying? She won't come back! She can't! It's impossible! I look over to the side, past Miroku and Sango. Shippo was there. He was crying. Ever since Kagome left he has been like that. I mean, she was like a mother to him. And now, now he's all alone. I can't blame him for crying though. Being alone isn't fun. When you're alone, you just want to break down in tears and cry. At least, I did. But I didn't. I was strong! Yet, even the strongest of all warriors could not bear the pain of being alone for a long time though.  
It was then that Miroku walked up to me. He was done kissing with Sango. Sango was over with Shippo, trying all possible ways to cheer him up. But it was hopeless. The only thing that would cheer him up is Kagome.  
"Oi! Inu Yasha! Ohayo." Miroku said cheerfully. Is he ever NOT happy?! "Ohayo" I said dryly. I wasn't in the mood to talk that much. Miroku sighed and started to speak his meaningless speeches. Boy did I hate those! "Inu Yasha, I know you're sad because Kikyo died and Kagome left," I jumped at his comment. The Kikyo died thing wasn't really the best thing to say to me at the time. I wanted to kill him at the moment. But he spoke first, "But you have to get off of your ass and get going. Kagome gave you the Shikon no Tama! Remember?! Make your wish to become a full demon if you want to. Just do it somewhere far away from me. Okay?" He looked at me with a smile on his face. He was lucky. He was with Sango now. He had a woman to be with. But, mine died. And the other left me. What do I do?  
I'm alone again. No one is here to protect me from myself. I watched Sango pick Shippo up into her arms. Kirara was on her shoulder, and Miroku was by her side. I slowly got up and walked after them. I stayed in the back. My hair covering my eyes. Kagome left me, Kikyo died. IT WASN'T FAIR! But, then again.....No ever said that life was fair.  
  
A/N: sorry, I know this chapter is short. I will try and make the others longer. AGH! STUPID HOMEWORK INTERFERING IN MY LIFE! If any of you are wondering about the other fics, than I should tell you that I am trying my very hardest to finish up the chapters for them and to do my homework at the same time. Okay, enough of my babble! Please review. For this one fic, flames are welcome. But they aren't going to get me angry or anything. I will try my best to work on all three fics at the same time. But it won't be easy. Wish me luck! For I may not come out alive! Anyway, Ja ne. Until next chapter! 


	2. To Wonder

Disclaimer: * sigh* Ho many times do I have to say it? I don't own Inu Yasha! I don't own anything! So just leave me alone! * Opens a closet and a big pile of stuff labeled Tracy or DarkPheonix365 falls out* ummmm...=D?  
  
A/N: O_O!!! OMG! I just found a cat outside. I think someone owns her/him. But he/she was soooooooo sweet! I wanted to keep him/her, but my folks said no because I have 4 cats already ;___; I feel so hated.  
  
Silver Twilight- Chapter 2  
  
'Why?', I thought to myself. "Inu Yasha?" 'Why do I care so much?' I asked myself. "Inu Yasha?!" 'Why do I care?!' Inu Yasha!" my thoughts were interrupted by a blow to the head by Miroku's staff. "WHAT THE HE-MIROKU!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT PEACE OF JUNK WILL YOU???!!!!" I was getting sick of being bothered. "Well, you weren't responding to me so I thought you might have died while walking or something." He gave me one of his playful grins. I snorted, not really interested in his mindless babble of nonsense. Hey, he should make his own show.. Yea...'Miroku's mindless babble of nonsense'.. I like the ring to it.  
My thoughts were AGAIN interrupted by another blow with the same staff. I was about to break the thing in two when Sango stopped me. "Look, Inu Yasha, you need to loosen up. Ever since Kagome left and Kikyo.umm.went on, you've been acting all weird. It's starting to scare me. And besides, we all miss Kagome too, but we're not being such a low-life about it!" She pointed out. A vein was now popping on my head.  
Humans. You can't live with them. You CAN live without them. Then tell me, why am I still living with them? And so, ANOTHER blow to the head. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT??!!!!" I yelled at the now dumbfounded monk. "Why Inu Yasha, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, blinking once to show his innocence. Innocence. Heh. Like HE had any. "O DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!" I yelled as a response. He just blinked again, and put on another one of his playful grins. Sango giggled. Shippo was asleep. THANK GOD! Or else he might join in my torture as well.  
"Humans, I don't know how I possibly live with you. I must be REALLY strong if I can." I smirked at my comment. Miroku smiled fully now. "Well, we must be 10 times stronger than you to live with YOU." Sango and Miroku laughed in unison. I snorted, but I couldn't help but smile a bit.  
Sango and Miroku have been a couple ever since Kagome 'dragged' them into each other and made them say their feelings. We all knew they loved each other. Damnit, even Kirara knew. Shippo said he would go find that girl again. The one that had the black Kirara named Kuroro. And me, well, I don't know for sure yet. It's kind of hard. Kagome left. Koga isn't too happy about that. Kikyo died. I'M not too happy about that. And so, I'm single, but not loving it. And my brother? I don't know where he went. He kind of helped me fight off Naraku, then after the battle was over. He just walked off into the shadows with Rin and Jaken and said he would kill me one day. Yea, sure, kill me my ass. It's been 2 months already, and I STILL don't see him. And AGAIN my thoughts were interrupted. What is it with these people and disturbing my mental conversations? It's as if they enjoy it. "So, Inu Yasha, what are you going to wish for on the jewel?" I gasped a bit. I didn't think about that. Weird. All I was thinking about was- NO! I COULDN'T! I CAN'T! AGH! WHAT AM I SAYING!? I took the jewel out of my kimono and stared at it. For a few minutes I was like that. Miroku didn't bother hit me again. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't have a staff to hit me with. Probably not even a hand either.  
I looked into the pink, clouded jewel. My reflection showed into it. 'Do I really want to become full demon now?' I looked deeper into the jewel. It was like the jewel was dragging me somewhere. Pulling me in. And all I could do was allow it to. My eyes widened as I realized. 'I-I-I' my thoughts were cut off by Miroku and Sango. "Inu Yasha?" Sango asked. "Are you alright?" She looked at me closely. My face looked as if I had seen a ghost. But I didn't.  
"Inu Yasha, you look pale. Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" Miroku asked, you could hear the worry in his voice. I looked up at them. My lower lip trembling. I staggered at my words. Trying to find them, I looked Miroku and Sango deep into the eyes. "I-I-I" I started, but couldn't find the right words to say it. Miroku and Sango looked at me curiously. At that moment.to make things worse.Shippo awoke.  
He yawned in Sango's arms and then stretched. He looked at my stunned and pale face, and then turned to look at Miroku and Sango's curious ones. "What's going on?" He asked. "I don't know yet." Miroku told him. Shippo then turned his gaze to me. Curiosity filled his body and soul. "Inu Yasha?" he asked me questionably. I looked at him, then at Sango, and turned my gaze to Miroku, I stayed at Miroku. Then I found the right words to say. "I-I don't w-want to b-become a full d-demon anymore."  
  
A/N: I know I know u_u" * sigh* I can NEVER make a long chapter on this story. Sorry about that. At least I got it updated. ^_^" Some backstage person thingy: -_-" You think they care about you getting it updated alone?! They want it longer!  
  
A/N: BUT I CAN'T MAKE IT LONGER! IT'S SO HARD! O_O!  
  
The backstage person thingy again: WELL!!! SCHOOL IS HARD AND YOU SEEM TO BE DOING GOOD IN THAT!  
  
A/N: Yea if you call D's and F's good.^_^"  
  
Backstage dude: o_O You said you were getting A's!!  
  
A/N: I AM! DUDE! I WAS JUST PULLIN YOUR LEG! CHILL!! O___O!!  
  
Backstage guy again: -_-"  
  
A/N: * blink* you are so not fun.  
  
You get the point -_-": O JUST SHAD UP!  
  
A/N: ^_^" Anyways, I will be sure to update soon. All I have to do first is get ALL that homework done. Shut my friends up on AIM (No offense if you're a friend of mine on AIM ^_^"""") feed my ever-so-hungry pets. And then update Slumber Party and A Friend Forgotten. After those FEW things that need to be done, I will be sure to update!  
  
The guy: yea in like 200 years. -_-"  
  
A/N: T_T okay, I'm talking WAY too much now. So-  
  
Readers: SHAD UP ALREADY!!! *Throw a shoe at DarkPheonix365*  
  
A/N: *is unconscious* x_X  
  
Guy (what can I say, I'm lazy as hell ^_^"): T_T baka.  
  
Some sponsor thingy-ma-bobbies:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't, then I'll stop typing. -_-" Not a very good threat. Umm.*ahem* erm.let me try again..review or I'll tell your mommy to never give you chocolate again. ^_^ There. Much better.  
  
To review, just click this shiny little blue button down there:  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	3. To Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the Inu Yasha characters, all I own is this high tech garage opener and a toothbrush. *garage opener falls out of hands and into the street* *car runs over it and smashes it to pieces* Crap! o.o I guess it's just me and the toothbrush now. *toothbrush falls out of hands and into the gutter* O.O!!!!! AW, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: haha! I love doing funny disclaimers, although I hate the fact that I don't own anything. Aw'well, I am soooooooo amazingly happy!!!! This is fast becoming one of my most popular fics! I never even thought this fic would get even 5 reviews! But twenty-five????!!!!! YAAAAAY!!! *does a happy dance* THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks to Pandabear575 I will show Kagome's thoughts and stuff, but this story is mainly on Inu Yasha's true feelings, so, I won't show her as much. I'm going to put Kagome in 1st person POV, so, if you all want me to do her in 3rd person then I will gladly do so. Alright, I won't keep you all waiting, on to the next chapter of Silver Twilight!  
  
Silver Twilight-Chapter 3  
  
~ Kagome's house (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I sighed. It's been at least 2 and a half months since I last saw his face. When I left, I cried. And when I got back, I couldn't stand to think of him or the others, but my mind wouldn't move onto a new subject. It's painful, knowing that I'll never see him again. I'm looking out the window, my hands holding up my head while my elbows rest on the window sill.  
  
"Kagome! Dinner!" my mother yells, she's been happy to have me back. But I can't help but feel that she feels bad for me, because of my situation. I sigh again as I turn away from the window and walk downstairs. My mother walks up to me, a big bright smile plastered on her face.  
  
"It's raining you know." She tells me happily. "I love the rain because it's soothing."  
  
"I know," I whisper, "I was staring out the window just a few minutes ago." I could hear the raindrops pattering against the windows, the clouds were a deep gray and I could've sworn I saw lightening. But for some reason, I don't hear thunder. -BOOM!-oh, wait, nevermind.there it was. I jumped slightly, and then walked to the table. There was a bowl of rice and a small cup of green tea awaiting me.  
  
I look out the window from where I sit, and I sigh once more. As I look at the deep gray clouds, I can't help but wonder, how is Inu Yasha fairing right now? And what will his wish be? Did he make it yet? I take a deep breath and relax, then, looking at the warm food under my nose, I take my chopsticks and begin eating.  
  
~A cabin in the woods, Inu Yasha's time (Inu Yasha's POV)~  
  
"Damn rain..." I grumble. It's raining heavily tonight, there's lightening and thunder everywhere. The fact that I have sensitive ears of course doesn't help the loud noise coming from the thunder. DAMNIT! I'M SOAKED! GAH! I walk inside the warm cabin, well, not entirely warm, but it's like 100 degrees hotter than outside! I sit down near the fire. Miroku is sitting not too far away from me, keeping a close eye on Sango and Shippo who are sleeping peacefully. It's been at least 2 weeks since I decided not to become a full demon. Ever since then I didn't know what to do. All I know is that if I don't make the wish soon then many demons will come for the jewel and my head.  
  
In fact, I'm amazed that a demon didn't attack already. They probably think that the jewel has been wished upon, that's why they don't come. I sighed, I have to make a wish soon before the word gets out that the jewel is still among this world. If only I knew what to wish for! GAH! I can't believe I don't want to become a full demon anymore! I sigh again and look over at Miroku. And, of course, he's sleeping. How am I not surprised? I glare at the sleeping monk. "Damnit, he said he would stand guard tonight.." I mumble under my breath. I recall him saying 'Oh, don't worry Inu Yasha! I will be sure to keep watch tonight so that you can get some rest! The jewel is in safe hands!' Yea, sure, safe hands my ass!  
  
I shuffle my body restlessly. Something bad was amongst the air. I didn't like this smell. WAIT! I'm getting sleepy? But how? When?! My eyelids grow heavy as I realize something. Miroku! He fell asleep because of the air! Crap! The jewel! What's going on?! But before I could find out the reason for the mysterious strange smelling air that makes me tired, I fell to the floor. And as my eyelids draw to a close, I see a figure, standing before me. It smirked as it curled its claws. It was a blue colored creature, with green eyes. It snatched the jewel from my hands, and I would've gladly gotten up and kicked it's ass if it wasn't for the sleeping gas entering my lungs.  
  
Yes, sleeping gas. That demon or whatever must've filled the air with sleeping gas. It was wearing a mask. It could breathe in this gas. I tried to get up, but my body refused to obey my mind's commands. I saw the demon jump off with the jewel. CRAP! I lay there, tired and motionless. And then, everything went black.  
  
~Kagome's room (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I gasped as a strange pain struck my heart. I clutched my skin near my breasts roughly as I gritted my teeth. This feeling, it hurt. I don't exactly know how to explain it, but it feels kind of like someone just stuck 3,000 spears in my heart, slowly. I knew exactly what caused it though. Something was wrong. I looked up at the stars, and with worried eyes I whisper to them.  
  
"What's happening to you, Inu Yasha?"  
  
~A cabin in the woods, Inu Yasha's time (Inu Yasha's POV)~  
  
My eyes open slowly. I quickly shield them from the bright rays caused by the sun. It was morning? Already? I coughed slightly as I breathed in fresh air. Miroku and Sango were by my side. Shippo was awake too, he was playing with Kirara's tails near some shady tree not too far off.  
  
"Ow, my head." I said, wincing from the banging migraine inside my head.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"CRAP!!!!!" I jumped up, running around the cabin trying to find the jewel. As I shoved blankets, fire wood, food, and herbs out of my way, Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"uhhhhhh... Inu Yasha?"  
  
"WHAT??!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!!"  
  
"Did you notice anything last night? I mean, the jewel can't just disappear for no reason now can it?"  
  
"....."  
  
"......"  
  
"DOUBLE CRAP!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, following the sent of the mysterious demon that paid us all a visit last night. Sango looked at Miroku confused.  
  
"Was it something I said?" She blinked, all he did was shrug in response.  
  
~Someplace in the woods (Inu Yasha's POV)~  
  
I panted heavily as I came to a stop. Weird, the smell stops here but there's no demon. And, as if reading my thoughts, a blue colored, tall demon with green eyes jumped down from an old tree.  
  
"Looking for me?" It growled, smirking as it held the jewel closely to its face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled furiously at the demon as I clenched Tetsusaiga's sheath.  
  
"Heh. My name is Kisaru. Remember that name, for it will be the last you will hear!" He smirked triumphantly. His pointed ears seemed to move a bit.  
  
"Hand me back MY jewel you blue leprechaun!" I snarled, clenching my sword's sheath harder. But then, he did something that no one would expect... he SWALLOWED the jewel whole!  
  
"You want it half-breed?! Come and get it!" he laughed menacingly as he patted his stomach. My eyes were wide with shock, but they quickly changed to an uproar of rage.  
  
"You bastard!!!" I screamed running forth. I unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it quickly transformed to its powerful form. I swiped at Kisaru, but he easily dodged it. He took that moment as an opportunity to attack as he swiped his claws at my abdomen, injuring me. I threw up some blood as the wound was made. There I was. Fighting a blue demon that looks like a leprechaun. Fighting for the Shikon no Tama, which was so pleasantly resting in Kisaru's stomach. But not only fighting for the jewel, but the woman I wanted. Yes, I made up my mind. I would use that jewel to be with the woman who was taken away from me, forever.  
  
But I have to get it back first. People and other demons would think I'm a fool. Fighting for the one I loved. Fighting to be with her again. Fighting for our freedom to be together. That was the moment Kisaru made up his mind to attack. He charged at a quick speed. I quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga and got ready to block. I wasn't going to give up easily for this guy, even if it meant shoving my sword down his throat, and slicing him in two to get that jewel! I wasn't going to lose! He pushed his claws among my sword, causing a bolt of energy to come between us. I winced from the pain, and he landed on his feet not too far away from me.  
  
There I was.  
  
Fighting a demon.  
  
For the one I loved.  
  
He charged again, and I got ready to block with my sword, waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
I realized it now.  
  
This couldn't go on.  
  
I had to make a wish on the jewel before other demons find out.  
  
I growl, and hold Tetsusaiga up. Ready to slash him into pieces when he comes, I close my eyes and concentrate.  
  
The jewel.  
  
The demon.  
  
My sword.  
  
And my love.  
  
I open my eyes as he confronts me.  
  
And I slash down quickly, with all my might.  
  
Whilst standing in a pool of my own blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, for once in my life I made a long chapter! ^-^ YAAAAAY!  
  
The guy from backstage: T_T you don't have a life..  
  
A/N: SHAD UP!!!! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!!! * Ahem* anywho, did Inu Yasha get Kisaru? Or not? * Evil cackle* A CLIFFIE!  
  
Readers: CLIFFHANGER????!!!!!! O_____________O!!!! DIE!!!!!  
  
A/N: O________O CRAP!!!!! * Dodges pointy objects*  
  
The guy: -_-" baka, I knew you would make them into an angry mob someday.  
  
A/N: SHAD UP!! I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN ADVICE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Readers: PERISH!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: O-O!!!! MEEP!!! * Dodges another pointy object* uhhhhh.. SPONSOR TIME!!!  
  
Sponsor thingy ma-bob:  
  
REVIEW YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: How do you review you ask? ^-^ Well, step #1 you. O.O Grab a knife? Ummmm. * flips through pages* o-O step #453 JUMP OFF A BUILDING???!!!!!!!! * Looks at cover of book* * it reads: How to commit suicide* crap.... u.u wrong book.. * grabs a book that reads: How to review* YAAAAAAY! ^-^ FOUND IT!! * Ahem*  
  
Step #1 Click that little purplish blue button down there!  
  
Step #2 type something in the little window that pops up.  
  
Step #3 click the 'Submit Review' button and there ya go! 


	4. To Wish

****

Disclaimer: There once was a girl who owned Inu Yasha. Yes, she stole the papers and became very rich. The people who originally had the papers never found her, and so she lived a long happy rich life with the Inu-gumi as her own. ^-^ *Silence* .;; Damn it………I wish I was her….

****

A/N: ^_______^;;;;;;; REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!! I've been working on my newest fic, 'Enslaving You' in which the first chapter for that shall be posted when this fic is done. ^-^ I finally am updating, so stop reading this crappy little paragraph about updating and read the damn story! o______O;;

****

Silver Twilight-Chapter 4

~Kagome's Time (Kagome's POV)~

I wrenched my eyes shut as I clutched my heart. God, how it hurt. I can't really explain why I'm feeling this way, but for some reason I have a connection with Inu Yasha. And right now, he's in pain. I can feel it. But……..I can't tell what kind of pain. I-Is it physical……….or emotional…..?

"Kagome! Are you okay up there?! I hear noises!" I grunted at my mother's call.

"I-I'm fine mom!" It was a lie. I wasn't fine. I was in pain because Inu Yasha was in pain. Why is he in pain? Did he wish something bad upon the jewel? Is he in another fight? What's happening?! Before any of my questions could be answered, the pain in my heart became too overwhelming…..and everything went black….

~A cabin in the woods~

Sango sighed as she looked at the sun.

"Where could he be? It's been at least an hour!" She yelled, frantically.

"He's probably out searching for the jewel. For all we know he could've ran into a demon that stole it." Miroku replied, smiling slightly.

"He's an idiot!" Shippo yelled as he closed his eyes. "It shouldn't be **_that_** hard to find the jewel! Can't he just sniff it out?!"

"I agree with Shippo." Sango stated. "He could've just sniffed it out."

"Yes, but as I said he could be fighting a demon over it." Miroku replied, getting more than just a little annoyed.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Sango asked, grabbing her boomerang and signaling for Kirara to follow if need be.

"No, but we can go search for him. If we do find him, then we should only help if he needs it. You know how hot his temper can get." Miroku warned her. Sango just rolled her eyes and went into the cabin to change.

"I'll be right out once I change." She stated. Miroku grinned.

"Can I watch?" Of course, even though they were a couple, his reply was a sandal thrown at his head. He rubbed his newly made bump.

"Woman." He muttered, pouting. Shippo just shook his head, shamefully.

~Somewhere in the woods (Inu Yasha's POV)~

'It's dark. I can't see anything. Everything's quiet. I can't feel anything. I can't smell anything….and….I'm talking to myself…great…I'm a lunatic…Hear that Inu Yasha ol' boy? You're crazy. Heh. That's interesting! So, how's the weather? I wouldn't know, I'M DEAD!!' I forced my eyes open, staring around. I blinked a few times, and then punched myself. 

"Well, I'm obviously not dead then. Okay…." I punched myself again. "Not dreaming either. That leaves one thing left to do." I looked around, checking to see if anyone was there, and forced my fingernails into my palm. I bled. "Wow, I can feel pain. I must be superhuman or something. Oh wait, I am." I grumbled, somehow finding my own humor annoying.

'Now where is that blue leprechaun?' I asked himself, eyeing the area around me. There were trees everywhere, green grass sprouted from the wet morning soil as dew drops dropped off fresh new blades of grass. I sighed.

"How long was I out?" I decided the only way to find answers, was to search for clues. I thought hard, trying to remember all that happened.

*Flashback*

__

I yelled out in pain as Kisaru's sword met my shoulder. I quickly ducked, forcing the sword out of my skin, and ran forth. I slid under Kisaru and slashed up with the Tetsusaiga. I watched as the sword split Kisaru in half, slicing from his manhood to his head. I figured it was a very painful death, seeing as how he didn't die until the sword got to the area of his liver and heart.

I breathed deeply as my vision grew blurry. I stared down at the blood that covered my hands and sword, then I looked to my wound. A deep bloody gash showed over my right shoulder. The blood from the wound poured over my chest and my legs until it met with the Earth.

I fell to the floor, looking up at the sky as it held a show of colors that seemed to dance across my vision. The colors seemed intertwined with each other. I smiled slightly as I watched blue, orange, pink, and green collide into a swirl of light and color. Then I frowned as I watched them all be sucked into a deep hole of darkness. And my head fell to the side, eyes closed, as I too was sucked within that deep hole of never-ending darkness.

*End Flashback*

"Oh yea. It's all coming back to me now." I smirked slightly. I looked over to my wound and to the dead body near me. I slowly dragged myself over to a nearby stream and began pouring crystalline water over the dried blood. I clenched my teeth slightly as the burning sensation stung with relief. I ripped off a piece of my fire-rat kimono and tightly wrapped it around my shoulder wound, careful as to not cause more injury. I sighed and looked over to the dead body.

I walked over to the lifeless form of Kisaru, and looked down, frowning.

"Great, thanks for the goodbye present." I mumbled as I jammed my hand into the slimy blood filled stomach, groping around his inner organs, searching for the jewel. I continued my groping through the dead body until I felt a hard round object find its way into my hand. With a satisfied smirk, I pulled, causing blood and intestines to come out with my hand.

"It's a good thing you're dead Kisaru, or else that would've been one painful move I made." I slightly chuckled to myself. "Look at me. I really am insane. I'm talking to a dead body as if I expect it to talk back." I washed off the jewel with the stream water and made my way off, back to the camp in which I came from.

~A cabin in the woods (Inu Yasha's POV)~

"I'd say 'honey, I'm home!' but who would bear the name honey? Miroku?" I called out as I entered the cabin. Sango was just about to walk out, Miroku and Shippo in toe until, that is, I came in.

"Why are you all looking at me as if I'm insane?" I questioned.

"Where did the 'honey, I'm home!' come from?" Miroku asked, confused. "And what does it mean?" I shrugged.

"Kagome always used to say it to annoy me. I guess I just kind of got used to it." I said, my voice only slightly above a whisper.

"Inu Yasha, do you have the Shikon no Tama?" Sango questioned.

"Yes."

"Then make your wish, before someone else does."

"Fine." I grumbled. I got up and slowly walked out of the cabin, the others not too far behind. 

"Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked.

"What, runt?"

"What is your wish?" I stared up at the sky. I watched as a dark cloud and a white cloud collided. Watching the clouds made me remember something my mother said.

__

"Do you see it, Inu Yasha? Do you see how those clouds collide? They are like the willing souls of warriors, two leaders fighting with all their might. One wants it to rain, it wants the world to be gloomy. The other wants sunshine, it wants the world to be happy. Must these clouds always collide? Will they not one day soar above us, side-by-side? Or will they fight for dominance……..forever……?"

"I'm sorry mother," I whispered, "Death is the only time you are free of that collision. You are safe when you die, because no one can harm you, whether the harm is physical or emotional. But as long as we live, as long as we have plans for life, there will always be a force to try and stop us. Maybe one day, that force will die. But not now, now, I must live with all I have, and cherish it, whether an evil force be somewhere out there, or not." 

I smiled at my words, and closed my eyes. I held the jewel close, and it glowed warmly as I made my wish within my mind.

~Inu Yasha forest~

As the jewel was being wished upon, the magical well that lead Kagome to Inu Yasha's time, the well in which Kikyo cursed her life upon….

……………closed………..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: *smiles* Cliffie! ^-^ Is there ever a chapter in this fic WITHOUT a cliffhanger???

The guy from backstage: .;; Yes….at the end of the story….

A/N: T_T I could always write a sequel you know

The guy: Yea well, I don't see you coming up with an idea for one…

A/N: Shut up and let me think! ___

The guy: .;; Oh boy……….she'll be a while…..

A/N: *thinking*

The guy: o______O;; I'm amazed it's even possible………she's…….thinking?!?! Oh my lord!! ______ Hell has frozen over!!

A/N: *stops thinking* o________O;; Brain……overload…….

The guy: . I knew it was too good to be true….

A/N: *holds head* Ow…. o________O;; okay….forget the sequel…there will be none….

The guy: ^-^ Good, now I don't have to listen to your crap anymore! 

A/N: Whatever. . Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter should hopefully be up before I die of old age o___O;;

The guy: Pfft. I wish T____T

A/N: Shut up…..you don't even care if I die…do you…?! ;-;

The guy: T_______T And I would care….why?

A/N: I thought as much . What about you readers? Would you care at all? o.o;;

Readers: Huh? What? You say something?

A/N: . Forget it……I'm gonna go cry in a corner now….*does so*

The guy: =D! Well hot piss! Blackmail time! *Grabs out a camera and follows*

Readers: ?


End file.
